Hydrofluorocarbon (HFC) products are widely utilized in many applications, including refrigeration, air conditioning, foam expansion, and as propellants for aerosol products including medical aerosol devices. Although HFC's have proven to be more climate friendly than the chlorofluorocarbon and hydrochlorofluorocarbon products that they replaced, it has now been discovered that they exhibit an appreciable global warming potential (GWP).
The search for more acceptable alternatives to current fluorocarbon products has led to the emergence of hydrofluoroolefin (HFO) products. Relative to their predecessors, HFOs are expected to exert less impact on the atmosphere in the form of a lesser, or no, detrimental impact on the ozone layer and their much lower GWP as compared to HFC's. Advantageously, HFO's also exhibit low flammability and low toxicity.
As the environmental, and thus, economic importance of HFO's has developed, so has the demand for precursors utilized in their production. Many desirable HFO compounds, e.g., such as 2,3,3,3-tetrafluoroprop-1-ene or 1,3,3,3-tetrafluoroprop-1-ene, may typically be produced utilizing feedstocks of chlorocarbons, and in particular, chlorinated propenes, which may also find use as feedstocks for the manufacture of polyurethane blowing agents, biocides and polymers.
Unfortunately, many chlorinated propenes may have limited commercial availability, and/or may only be available at prohibitively high cost. This may be due at least in part to the fact that conventional processes for their manufacture may require the use of starting materials that are prohibitively expensive to be economically produced by manufacturers on the large scale required to be useful as feedstocks. Additionally, conventional processes may require multiple chlorination and dehydrochlorination steps to arrive at a desired level of chlorination in the final product. Dehydrochlorination steps are typically conducted with an aqueous base, and result in the production of large quantities of waste water containing large quantities of sodium chloride and/or chlorinated organics. Treatment of this waste water is time consuming and expensive, and results in the recovery of low value by-products.
It would thus be desirable to provide improved processes for the large capacity and/or continuous production of chlorocarbon precursors useful as feedstocks in the synthesis of refrigerants and other commercial products. More particularly, such processes would provide an improvement over the current state of the art if they were less costly in starting materials, processing time, and/or capital costs required to implement and maintain the process. Generation of byproducts having a higher value than sodium chloride, or really any value, would be a further advantage if provided in such a process.